Toon Disney 2.0
It was the Channel that was launched sinced 1998 but it was closed due to The Walt Disney Company adding Disney XD in 2009 and it was Lost and never came back to Cables everywhere but Then someone had an Idea of Bringing back Children's Favorite Channel and their Block in a New Way it was John Lasseter had an idea on bringing back Toon Disney and Jetix and now with New Shows, Movies and a lot of more stuff. Just like back in the year 2005 when jetix was expanded its show Toon Disney will expand their channel with more shows from different channels Like animation and Live action. Toon Disney will be Coming back as a Channel along with Jetix with Old and New Shows and Movie Premieres and with Old Lineups and New Ones. It is unknown if Jetix will have it's own channel or not. Now with Toon Disney/Jetix black it will make it's Relaunch on January 10th 2013 which means Disney XD will have to Be Ceased on the day Toon Disney relaunches Which means the Last Program on Disney XD to Air at 11:30 is The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and starting at 12:00 AM Tinker Bell will appear and Destroy Disney XD and their Programs and restore Toon Disney and Jetix when the channel returns Jetix start's its morning with Gargoyles and the First Program to Air On Toon Disney at 6:00 AM is Disney's House of Mouse. Now with Toon Disney's Big Movie Show back it will Air the Same Disney Movies and Non Disney Movies Like Alice In Wonderland, Swan Princess Movies, Land Before Time, Balto, An American Tail, Hercules, Lion King 1 1/2 and Lion King 2, Mulan 1 and 2, Pocahontas, Hunchback 1 and 2, Treasure Planet, Return of Jafar and King of Thieves, Charlie Brown, Dinosaur, Atlantis 1 and 2, Fox and Hound 1 and 2, Lilo and Stitch Movies, Jungle Book 2, Cinderella II and III, Lady and the Tramp 2, Little Mermaid 2, Animated Alvin and the Chipmunks Movies, Toy Story 1 and 2, A Bug's Life, Cars, We're Back a Dinosaur Story, Pebble and the Penguin, Robin Hood, Muppets From Space and More. Plus to the Addition to the Big Movie Show are going to have Movie Premieres Like Snow White, Pinocchio, Fantasia and Fantasia 2000, Jungle Book, Bambi, Cinderella, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, Little Mermaid and Little Mermaid Ariel's Beginning, Beauty and the Beast 1,2, and 3, Aladdin, The Lion King, Meet the Robinsons, Ratatouille, Bolt, Tangled, Princess and the Frog, Wreck It Ralph, Toy Story 3, Anastasia, Prince of Egypt, Shrek Movies, Kung Fu Panda, Monsters Vs Aliens and More. Jetix will have a Movie LineUp Called the Jetix Movie Night which will air Movies Like Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Journey 2 The Mysterious Island, Narnia 1 and 2, ANTZ, The Transformers The Movie, DCOM Movies, Tron and Tron Legacy, Adventures of Tintin(2011), 3 Ninjas, Max the Navigator, The Muppets(2011), Spy Kids Saga, Prince of Persia The Sands of Time, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Titan A.E, National Treasure, Turbo a Power Rangers Movie, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, G-Force and More. Just Like Disney Junior, Nicktoons, TeenNick, and Cartoon Network's Cartoon Planet(2012) Toon Disney and Jetix will bring back all of the Shows that was aired in The Past. Old Lineups From Toon Disney which will come back is Chillin with The Villains, Hanging with The Heroes, Magical World of Toons, Princess Power Hour, Big Movie Weekend, and Double Feature Fridays. Now there will be New Lineups to Toon Disney like the Jungle Power Hour, Action packed Saturdays, Weekends Stacks, 12 days of Toon Disney's Christmas, Haunting Halloween Doggy Day Fridays, Witches and Wizards and More Programs that have been on Toon Disney will Return along with New Ones Like The Little Mermaid, House of Mouse, Timon and Pumbaa, Bonkers Talespin, Goof Troop, Chip and Dale, Jungle Cubs, Lilo and Stitch, Proud Family, Recess, Kim Possible, Buzz on Maggie, Replacements, Llyod in Space, Sabrina the Animated Series and Secret Life, Care Bears, Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Darkwing Duck, Bump In the Night, Dave the Barbarian, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Buzz Lightyear, Disney's Doug, Ducktales, Aladdin, Madeline, Marsupilami, Mary Kate and Ashley in Action, Pepper Ann, Quack Attack, My friends Tigger and Pooh, Adventures of Tintin(HBO Family Formely), Jessie, Neverending Story(HBO Family) Muppet Show, George of Jungle(2007), Fish Hooks, Where's Waldo, 6teen, Sing me A Story Belle and More. Check the Program List Below Jetix will Reair shows Such as Gargoyles, Legend of Tarzan, Power Rangers, Nascar Racers, Get ED, Dragon Booster, Monster Buster Club, WITCH, ATOM, Ying Yang Yo, OBAN Star Racers, Digimon, SRMTHFG, and Pucca, Featuring the Marvel Universe and DC Comics TV Shows such as Fantasic Four, Batman, Superman Static Shock and More. Plus with New Programs Airing Such as Transformers(G1 to Animated), Wizards of Waverly Place, Suite Life on Deck, Power Rangers RPM, Power Rangers Samurai and Super Samurai Pokemon(Indigo to Diamond and Pearl), Angela Anaconda, The Othersiders, Phineas and Ferb, Pair of Kings, Even Stevens, Al Bleir, That's So Raven and More. Note: Disney will Sell Power Rangers again and Reairing all other past Power Rangers Shows Like Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Turbo, In Space, Light Speed Rescue, Alien Rangers, Lost Galaxy, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, S.P.D, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, The current Airing Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai and the Upcoming New show Power Rangers Megaforce. List of Programs Old and New Now Broadcasting Again on Toon Disney 101 Dalmatians the Series Aladdin The Series All Dogs Go to Heaven the Series Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog Adventures of Gummi Bears American Dragon Jake Long Blazing Dragons Bonkers Brandy and Mr. Whiskers Buzz on Maggie Bump in The Night Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Care Bears Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers Donald's Quack Attack Darkwing Duck Dave the Barbarian Disney's Doug Disney's House of Mouse Disney's Recess Emperor's New School Extreme Ghostbusters Filmore Gadget Boy Garfield and Friends Gargoyles Goof Troop House of Mouse Hello Kitty Hercules The Animated Series Jungle Cubs Kim Possible Legend of Tarzan The Littles(1985) The Little Mermaid Lilo and Stitch the Series Llyod in Space Madeline My Friends Tigger and Pooh Marsupilami Mary Kate and Ashley in Action Mickey Mouse's Works Mickey's Mouse Tracks Muppets Babies New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh New Archies Neverending Story(Animated) Pepper Ann Quack Pack Raw Toonage Rupert(Animated) Sabrina the Animated Series/Secret Life Shnookums and Meat Super Dave Talespin Teacher's Pet Teamo Supremo The Replacements Toad Patrol Toon Disney Doodles Ultimate Book of Spells Weekenders What's With Andy Wuzzles Wish Kids Wizard of Oz(1998) The Adventures of Tintin(HBO Family) Jessie(2011) Fish Hooks Muppet Show George of The Jungle(2007) Charlie and Lola Oscar's Oasis Book of Pooh Where's Waldo 6teen Beethoven(TV Show) Magical School Bus Earthworm Jim Cars Toons Mater's Tall Tales Have a Laugh Proud Family List of Returning Movies on Toon Disney's Big Movie Show 101 Dalmatians II Patch's London Adventure Aladdin The Return of Jafar and King of Thieves Aladdin Alice in Wonderland Atlantis I and II A Bug's Life All Dogs Go to Heaven Movies Aristocats Black Cauldron Bambi II Balto Balto II Balto III Brave Little Toaster I and II Brother Bear I and II Bon Voyage Charlie Brown Cinderella II and III Chicken Little Dinosaur Ducktales the Movie Doug's 1st Movie Emperor's New Groove and Kronk's New Groove Fox and the Hound I and II Finding Nemo Great Mouse Detective House of Villains Hunchback of Notre Dame I and II Hercules Hercules Zero to Hero Inspector Gadget James and The Giant Peach Jungle Book 2 Kim Possible A Sitch in Time Kim Possible So the Drama Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure The Land Before Time Saga The Lion King II Simba's Pride The Lion King 1 1/2 The Little Mermaid II Return to The Sea Mulan I and II Muppets Movies Monsters Inc Nightmare Before Christmas Oliver and Company Pebble and The Penguin Pippi Longstocking(Animated) Pocahontas Pocahontas II Journey to a New World Return to Neverland Rescuers Down Under and Rescuers Recess School's Out Robin Hood Swan Princess Movies Sword in The Stone Toy Story 1 and 2 Tarzan Tarzan II Tarzan and Jane Treasure Planet The Wild(2006) Winnie the Pooh Movies A Goofy Movie Extremley Goofy Movie Dumbo Secret of Nimih 1 and 2 Movie Premieres Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Pinocchio Fantasia Bambi Cinderella Peter Pan Lady and the Tramp Sleeping Beauty Jungle Book 101 Dalmatians(1961) Fun and Fancy Free Melody Time Ichabob and Mr.Toad Saldous Amigos Three Caballeros Make Mine Music Little Mermaid Beauty and The Beast Beauty and the Beast Enchanted Christmas Belle's Magical World The Lion King The Thief and The Cobbler(Miramax) Fantasia 2000 Home on The Range Meet the Robinsons Ratatouille The Incredibles Teacher's Pet the Movie Anastasia Prince of Egypt Shrek Movies Wall-E Bolt Princess and the Frog Toy Story 3 Tangled Brave Cars 2 Wreck It Ralph Winnie the Pooh(2011) Tinker Bell Movies Monsters Universty Little Mermaid Ariel's Beginning Muppet Treasure Island and More Jetix Programs to Return Get Ed Gargoyles Legend of Tarzan Power Rangers(Mighty Morphin to Megaforce) WITCH Monster Buster Club Dragon Booster SRMTHFG Ying Yang Yo A.T.O.M Oban Star Racers Digimon DC Comics and Marvel Shows Beyblade Pucca Shinzo Nascar Racers Kong The Tick Legend of The Dragon Pinky and the Brain Silverwing Jackie Chan Adventures Medabots Mon Collee Knights Bureau Alien Detectors Chaotic Captain Flamingo Battle B-Daman Daigunder New Programs to Air On Jetix(New Version) Wizards of Waverly Place Pokemon(Indigo to Diamond/Pearl) Total Drama Series Lizzle Mcguirre Fresh Prince of Bel Air Kid vs Kat Pair of Kings Kick Buttowski Jimmy Two Shoes Jonas Sonny With a Chance Wander Over Yonder Power Rangers Megaforce(Disney will Sell Power Rangers Again and take the current Series Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai and Air the Rest of the Power Rangers Series on Jetix) Suite Life On Deck Wolverine and the X-Men(Disney Sold Marvel since 2009 which means Animated Marvel Shows that were aired on Other Channels will come and air on Jetix). So Random Jett Jackson Sonic Underground The Jersey The Othersiders Dragon Ball Z Series Jungle Book(2010) Out of Jimmy's Head Cory in The House BoBoiBoy Where's My Water the Show Crash and Bernstein Sidekick M.A.D Angela Anaconda Dog with a Blog Transformers(G1 to Animated) Phil of The Future Kickin It Mr.Young Lab Rats Motorcity Tron Uprising Avengers Assemble Pac-Man the Adventure Begins Stitch Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H Iron Man Armored Adventures Jetix Movie Show The Transformers The Movie DCOMs Narnia 1 and 2 National Treasure Adventures of Tintin(2011) Tron 1 and 2 3 Ninjas Max the Navigator Cars 2 George of The Jungle Antz Muppets(2011) Prince of Persia Spy Kids Series G-Force Who Framed Roger Rabbit Journey to the Center of the Earth(Brendan Frasier) Journey 2 the Mysterious Island(Josh Hutcherson) Titan A.E. Ice Age Series Frengully And More Help us Get Back Toon Disney and Jetix tell the Walt Disney Company to Bring Back Toon Disney and Jetix and Let Them Put an End to Disney XD because to tell you all the Truth Disney XD is not a Channel and does not exists on TV Networks everywhere On January 10th 2013 Toon Disney and Jetix will Return and Tell The Walt Disney Company to put an End to Disney XD. Category:TV Channels